cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:~PopTart~/Theo's Journey in the Capitol
After the Reaping/Train Ride "Come on Theodore!" Emalee says, skipping to the train. I'm literally ready to pound Forsythia into a wall. I can't stand it. My sister is dead. Dead. And I'll never see her again. I can't take it anymore. "Hurry up!" a loud masculine voice yells. "He's always cranky," Emalee says, waiting for me to go onto the train. I don't know how I'm going to do this. The train hoots once more. "COMING!" I yell. The train has an odd atmosphere. Emalee's forcing us to watch the reapings, while Whitney sits down at the kitchen. I guess she thought that after she won the Games, she'd never see another live death again. She couldn't've been more wrong. The screen flips on and we see the District 1 reaping. The tributes all run in, and a boy with black hair kills a girl with blond hair. "Oh man," I say. "Isn't it honrrible that he'd kill an innocent human being, with family, friends, and just completely ending their life?" Forsythia puts her hands on her forehead, trying to calm herself down. "Look Theo, I'm really sorry about that, but it was a fight to the death. It's wrong, but I had to, or one of us could've been killed. I hated to do that, but I need to take care of my family. Okay?" "Well I would've been fine if you died in there." I say. Xavior comforts Forsythia, and I look at her, trying to make her feel as sorry as she can feel with my glare. "Lunch is ready!" Whitney calls. The three of us slowly walk over to the table to see more food than I could even imagine seeing in my life. Stews, cobblers, meats, vegetables, salads, foods that I can't even describe. I sit down and take a leg of some animals onto my plate, when Xavior grabs it at the same times. "Give it to me!" he yells. "I grabbed it first!" I tell him. "Boys! Stop fighting!" Whitney yells as she pushes us apart so forcefully, that Xavior and I each fly into a wall. "Go sit out there! If you're going to act like heathens, you can't eat at the table!" I don't know why, but I feel like I want to be on Whitney's good side, so that felt like a punch in the gut. Xavior and I sit and watch the reapings again, and they're at District 7 now. A girl, I guess her name is Katriona, is brutal. This only makes me more nervous about going in the arena. Then we come on. I see Cleo, her small, innocent face, sheds a tear as a Peacekeeper pushes her onto the stage. Then my mother, caring and protective, jumps up there. "Back down, Miranda!" the Peacekeeper calls. How does he know my mother's name? I guess I shouldn't worry about it. And then it shows Forsythia dominating her fight with Cleo. It just isn't fair. Maybe I should've just choked myself with the scarf, and she could go on. But suicide is confusing. Is it an act of bravery, or is it an act of cowardice? Would that help or hurt her? I guess I'd never know. Xavior looks at me, and I can't believe I'm stuck with him. I'm kind of angry with Whitney. I sigh as I watch the rest of the reapings go by. A girl, who catches my eye, was reaped in District 11. She looks sweet, nice, and helpful. I root for her. Why I did, I still can't explain. As she goes in, she fights with a boy, but the other boy from their district is hit in the head with a watering can, and dies. I'm glad she made it out. She gives a half-smile to the audience, and the screen flips to Distirct 12. I look at the time. They're still eating, and I'm sittingn out here, watching children murder each other. Just great. After the reapings play, a man with hair in the shape of a funnel appears on the screen. "Okay!" He says to his co-hosts. "Let's discuss all the tributes!" A woman with eyebrows longer than my arms responded to him. "In District 1, we have some strong tributes, and maybe even a bit of romance!" They continue on. After a while, they get to District 8 and my pictures pops up with Xavior and Forsythia. "And in District 8, there was an interesting battle. Two siblings were reaped, and one was killed. I hear there is some discontent going on." No kidding. I zone out for the Districts 9 and 10, but District 11 shows, and the three living tributes' faces show up. I stare at one girl, Destiny I think. I begin to daydream a bit. About us being allies. Being together in the arena, when the screen flips off. "Xavior!" I yell. He laughs like the evil manbitch he is and stands up, making sure the remote's out of my reach. "Let me see it!" I shout at him. "What's going on!" Whitney hollers. I sigh, and feel bad about making Whitney angry. "He kept on yelling," Xavior says. "Because you ''took the remote!" "Why's it such a big deal!" she yells. I can see Forsythia sarcastically smile at me from the distance. I want to jump off the train and end my life before the Capitol can. "Theo, come on!" she grabs my collar and takes me into the closet. It's dark in here, and I have no idea what she's going to do to me. "Look Theo, I know it's tough. I'm sorry for being harsh to you, but I don't want to show favoritism. So can you tell me why you were so angry about the remote?" "He turned it off when I was watching it," I tell her. "And..." she smiles at me, hoping to cheer me up a bit. I bite my lip as she talks to me. "I think I heard that scream during their talk about Destiny," she says, smiling mischievously. "Well," "It's fine, Theo. I can tell people's emotions. And I know that Xavior likes the blonde girl from 5. In fact, why don't you flirt with Allison to see what she'll do?" Evil smiles emerge on both of our faces. I don't know what it is, but Whitney feels like a sister to me. I can trust her now. "Now get back in there!" Whitney yells. She slips a piece of chocolate into my pocket and winks as I make my way out. Arrival to the Capitol As the train arrives to the Capitol, I see things I thought I'd never see before. Flying automobile, building that I can't even see the top of, and television screens on the sidewalk. I can't believe, that in the thirteen years I've been alive, this has avoided my eyes. ''Won't go to fourteen, I tell myself. It's not fair. Forsythia has three more years to live than me. I have one of the shortest amounts of time here. Whitney and Emalee sit there, unshocked by the amounts of technology there, but the three of us look out the window, wanting not to miss a glimpse of this utopia. As I watch the sky, fireworks pop, saying the words, "The tributes of District 8 have arrived," and we all look in awe. "That's new this year," Whitney says, looking into the sky, as our seal and faces go up. It amazes me what the Capitol can do. Suddenly the train stops to a halt. "Get the fuck out! We're here!" Emalee really looks like she wants to sock his face, but she'd probably get into legal problems or something. Funny, how in District 8, murders go unnoticed. Whitney leads us out and we go inside a long and dark hallway, which leads to a room, where the walls are shining a light blue. We're one of the last ones here, after all but Districts 12 and 13. A few tributes look at me in sympathy, and the more think of Cleo, the more I want to cry. But I stay strong. As I walk, I trip, and fall face first to the floor. Forsythia and Xavior look emotionless, and I look back to see the foot of Mickey McAllister behind me. As I look across the room, I see Destiny hiding behind the shoulders of one of the District 10 girls. Shoot. Now she knows me as a klutz, and a crybaby who was too close to his sister. A few of Mickey's friends laugh, but one boy from 2, the one close to the mayor's daughter, looks ashamed to be part of their alliance. Sasha begins chatting with Whitney, and the tributes from 12 and 13 come through the hallway. A man wearing chains on his pierced ear begins yelling at us. "Okay! I need all the tributes I mention to go to the room that follows their name! I'll call you when your stylist is ready for you. First up is Kendra Falino, Room 6-D!" A girl from 13 goes into the elevator and pushes the "6" button. If my estimation is correct, there are 30 floors in this building. ? I'm not too fond of heights, so that's not so good. "Ian Smith, Room 19-O!" We all began chatting, and Forsythia and Xavior looked for an alliance. After a while, around eighteen tributes had gone up. "Theodore Welch, Room 30-H!" Oh no. Why the top floor? I walk into the elevator, and I see Destiny watching me. I try not to do anything stupid as I walk to the elevator. I press the top button, and the door closes. Why do they have to have clear doors? I can see a girl, Eileen Shade I think, go into another elevator. I look behind me, and that's where the floors are. Some were office buildings, some hotels and apartments, some medical rooms, and some were electrical rooms. I look down to see the people remaining down at the bottom floor. Only seventeen were left, if I can count correctly. The elevator beeps, and I'm confused for a second, but I look behind me, and that opened. I go out, and remember the room. Room H. I walk past a couple of rooms, and finally see the door. I knock quietly. "Hello! Are you Theodore Welch?" "Yes, but you can call me Theo." My stylist is a woman, and at least three times as tall as me. Her voice doesn't have that Capitol accent that I've grown to hate. She probably had leg extensions. Her skin is tinted blue, and she has a tattoo of the District 8 seal on her right hand, and on the left is a Capitol symbol. Before I can ask why she had those tattoos, she gives me a cup of hot chocolate and tells me to sit down. The first thing she grabs is a comb. Figures. My hair looks like a wildebeest ran through it, whatever a wildebeest is. I know how it feels when my hair has to be combed. It hurts like hell, probably because I wait for it to get into thousands of knots before I comb it. And add the little district battle into the equation, and I look like a disaster. The second she lays her comb on my head, I expect to feel seomthing, but I don't. "What's that you're using in my hair?" I ask her. "Oh, it's a comb that numbs any part of the head it touches for about three seconds, so you won't feel pain when it tugs on knots. It really is amazing." She seemed really interested in it, as if it were a new piece of technology, while everywhere else in the Capitol there are underwater houses and magnets so strong that they can attract any metal small enough within a thirty mile radius. "Oh gosh, I forgot to mention my name to you! Sorry about that, my name is Cassia." "Okay," I say to her, smiling. She seems nice and friendly. She then sprays my face with water and cleans that out, and adter she finishes, I feel fresh, clean, ready for a new beginning. ''And a new end,? ''I think to myself. "So how many years have you been doing this?" I ask her. "This is my first year, though I've worked in salons to prepare for the job. So what do you think about this year's Quell?" "I think it'll be harder to win, but easier, because there is always the possibility in a Quell to have multiple victors. Do you know anyone else who is a stylist?" "My good friend Lakan styles for District 2. You should meet him sometime." It feels awkward getting a god conversation out of a Capitol citizen. Though it feels comforting, that someone here understands me. She sprints off to get the costume. I peek out the window to see a blimp flying through the sky. It had a timer until the opening ceremony began. It read, "01:13:29" so it would be a little more than an hour until it began. "Here's your costume," Cassia says to me as she enters the room. She lays some dark clothes, orange and black, onto the bed next to me. "Thank you Cassia," I say, as I reach out to hug her, when I realize that we just met. But she doesn't hesitate. She hugs me anyway. I go to the restroom and take off my clothes, and see my naked body in the mirror, cleaner than I think it's ever been. I slip on my clothes, and look in the mirror to see my clothes. Somehow, Cassia made a needle stick in my clothes that oculdn't hurt me, but sewed automatically, carving intricate designs into the light brown shirt I'm wearing. I rush out and thank her for the outfit, and she tells me I'm welcome. As we step back into the elevator, we stop at the twenty-second floor to pick up someone else who finished up. Destiny and her stylist step into the elevator, and I see her wearing a beautiful green dress made out of corn leaves. I look away from her, so she doesn't get the impression that I like her, but her and that dress stick into my head. She looks like a queen. Slowly, I turn my head to look below, and a few tributes already dressed in their costumes stand below. I see the tributes from District 5 dressed in neon costumes, and the tributes from 4 dressed as lifeguards. Katy stands there like she wants to pound the hell out of Mickey and Misty, while the two of them flirt, and Mickey takes a peek at Misty's breasts every time he can. What a pervert. As the door stops on the bottom floor, Destiny goes to talk to Adrianna, while I go off, by myself, allied with no one. I see an escort wandering around, waiting for the tributes from 9 to enter. "Hey Theo?" someone asks me. I turn around to see Sasha Selenta. "Yes?" I say to her. "You know your grandmother lives in District 6. She gave me this bracelet to give to you. It's a gift from her." I smile and take the bracelet into my hand. "Thank you Sasha," I say to her, before tears can roll down my face. I haven't seen her in so long, and I miss her. "It's not a problem. I know you'll do good out there," she says to me. She smiles and I smile back. Now I know I have to win. Then I can see my mom, grandma, Whitney, Sasha, and Cassia again. Sasha leaves to see Esther's outfit, and I'm left by myself. I'm getting confidence. If I'm going to go down, I won't go without a fight. Chariot Rides All the tributes are standing in the back of the opening ceremony building, waiting for the first of us to go out in chariots. ? Cassia, along with the stylists for Xavior and Forsythia, go up to the three of us, and compliment us on how we look. ? We thank them back, and I awkwardly stand with my district partners as we're adjusted into our places. ? Now remember, just give positive feedback to the audience. ? District 1 goes out wearing blue and green feathers. ? Their stylists were pretty good this year. ? Everyone cheers as they make their way out to the crowd, and District 2 goes up next. ? After what seems like a short time, District 5 goes up and receives lots of applause from the audience. ? They were dressed in glowing neon costumes, and apparently there were air vents on their chariot, as they were floating around in the air wildly. ? Might as well give them first prize. ? District 7 goes in front of us dressed as trees,? ''again,? ''and it feels like an instant when we're ready to go. ? The horses begin trotting, and I'm shown to the entire Capitol. ? Our outfits kept coming up with neat designs. ? Forsythia's thread made a flower, and Xavior's made a spool of thread. ? Suddenly the crowd gasps. ? The tributes from 7 stare back at me, and the audience gives me undivided attention. ? Districts 9 and 10 go almost unnoticed. ? But why? ? I look down to see my thread made a Mockingjay. ? I gasp. ? They had been killed off completely by the Capitol, and are used as a symbot of rebellion. ? My teacher told us it was similar something called swastika symbol in American times. ? Then Cleo's name is etched into my clothing and I look in shock. ? What was Cassia doing? ? The thread slowly changes into the drawing of a house, and the crows gives attention to the chariots following, but everyone gives me a suspicious eye. ? As we stop, the President begins preparing himself, looking a bit shaken up. ? He drones on about something or another, but I'm not listening. ? I look down to see my clothes. ? Maybe I should've just tossed the needle out before it could happen. ? I wonder what Cleo would think if she were here. Category:Blog posts